Los Santos Police Department
The 'Los Santos Police Department '''is a police department in the city of Los Santos, San Andreas in ''Grand Theft Auto V. They are responsible for cleaning up the streets of the city and are known for their brutal methods of doing so including shooting to death a suspect who resists arrest, shooting at a vehicle they've pulled over, killing suspects and arresting someone without reason. Their methods in real life would get an officer suspended, fired and/or arrested along with the department getting sued. The LSPD is well-funded and has several pieces of police equipment, stations and thousands of cops prepared. According to their police badges, the LSPD was established in 1889. Their equipment can include pistols and pump shotguns, some even use Micro Sub-Machine Guns when on Predator boats. If the player gains a three-star wanted level, officers will begin to wear body armor for extra protection. Police Officers can gain Carbine Rifles when guarding the Los Santos International Airport and other important locations. If cops fail to take down the criminal, NOOSE (National Office of Security Enforcement) Officers will be sent out. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the LSPD Officers are even more aggressive as they will not even attempt an arrest and just kill the player for committing even the most minor of crimes such as bumping into people. Their impressive accuracy makes them a far more threatening and lethal challenge for the players. They are several vehicles the cops can use including: * Police Cruiser—One of the two main police cars that officers use. This is a four-door sedan vehicle which are commonly used. * Police Interceptor—One of the two main police cars that officers use. This is a four-door sports sedan which are commonly used. * Police Buffalo—A four-door muscle sedan. * Police Transporter—A three-door police van which can be used to form roadblocks and carry extra officers. * Unmarked Police Cruiser—A 4-door sedan. * Police Maverick—A police adaption of the civilian Maverick helicopter. It can hold a pilot and up to three passengers. * Police Predator—A police boat which chases after criminals in water areas. It can have a driver and up to three passengers. mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto V * Franklin & Lamar. (First appearance) * Repossession. * Pulling Favors * Chop. * The Good Husband. * The Big Stretch. * Casing The Jewel Store. * Bugstars Equipment. * Carbon Rifles. * BZ Gas Grenades. * The Jewel Store Job. * Dead Man Walking. * Hotel Assassination. * Hood Safari. * By The Book * Trash Truck * Blitz Play * Bury The Hatchet * Fresh Meat * Architect’s Plan * Legal Death * Fire Truck * The Vice Assassination * The Bus Assassination * The Bereau Raid * Stingers * Driller * The Big Score * The Third Way * Grass Roots - The Pickup * Paparazzo The Sex Tape * Paparazzo The Meltdown * Pulling Another Favor * Still Pulling Favors * PullIng One Last Favor * Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler * Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark * Mrs. A and Mrs. B 2 * Van Retrieval (Smoke on the Water only). * LSPD Auto Impound Grand Theft Auto Online * Mall Or Nothing * Denial Or Service * Editor And Thief * Mixed Up with Coke NAVIGATIOn Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:GTA Villains Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Teams Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Female Category:Fictionalized